A Forgotten Past: Edwards Untold Story
by uglylilduckie202
Summary: When most vampires are turned, a piece of their past lies repressed. After Edwards proposal to Bella, his starts to resurface, a long forgotten love leave him torn. No Flames, dont reply if you dont like! ExB, ExOC, AxJ, EmxR, CxES, BxJacob. First fanfic!
1. Edwards Confusion

**This is my first fanfic, please, be gentle, if you hate it let me know. I wont beg for reviews, but they would be apprciated. **

**This is about a forgotten past, a forgotten love. Its a story about how far you will go to be with the one your hearts aches for, even wait 90 years. Edwards story untold story.**

**T for future language, suicide references, possible rape (I haven't decided yet), possible drugs, Alcohol, domestic violence, and sexual references.  
**

**At the moment all I own is the plot. I will own a few characters later on.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo -- Sam :]]  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I've never dwelled upon it much- the things that I just could not recall after the change. Carlisle did question if I remembered _"her"_ once I awoken. I had no recollection of who _"her"_ was, nor did I care to find out. I declared that there must be a reason as to why I have forgotten her, that it must make it easier being what I am. I remembered enough of my human years, my mother, my father, my aristocrat life; all of it stayed in my memories.

Now I can not help but sigh as I ponder these once forgotten thoughts, or as to why I am reciting the events in my mind._ Bella_- My Bella, my heart, my soul, my reason for living, she is why these thoughts haunt my restless night. I proposed to Bella last night, in a short few months she will be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. Though, my heart is swelling from happiness I cannot shake this feeling, the feeling that something is not right. My thoughts continued until I noticed a faint, depressing melody, seemingly familiar. The tune consisted of a piano, harp, flutes, something that reminds me of a tune in my long, forgotten, fuzzy human years.

"What was that?" I exclaimed, as I my ponderings were disturbed.

"What was what, my dear brother?" Alice, my pixie-like sister, questioned as she happily bounced into my room.

"Do you not hear it, Alice?"

"Hear what?"

"That melody…" I trailed off.

"Edward are you feeling alright? Do you need me to retrieve Carlisle?"

"No- no, Alice, don't. I'll be fine."

"Alright, you sure?" She asked, with questioning eyes.

"Yes Alice." I sighed, while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Why aren't you with Bella tonight? I know how much you hate being apart from her."

"There's just some things on my mind."

"You're not getting cold feet already are you?"

I laughed, "No, nothing like that."

"Ok" she chirped as she bounced out of my room.

Once again I was left to my thoughts. That melody sounded so familiar, why can't I place it. I wonder if it is time to ask Carlisle about the things I can't recall. He would know. That's what I'm going to do, I'm going to ask Carlisle.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Let me know, if its horrid I'll quit writing it.**

**Oh and the song will appear again, later chapters I will go in depth about it. And I will tell you what song it is. I don't own that either.  
**


	2. Carlisle's Knowledge

**Chapter 2! I do own characters now! Only 3 of them though**.

* * *

I approached Carlisle's office, hesitating as I raised my hand to knock. My nerves were overtaking me. If I could breath, I'd be on the verge of hyperventilation. So I decided to calm myself by listening into Carlisle's thoughts.

His thoughts were not on his family, but on his patients. He was a dedicated doctor, how I envy his strength, I would give anything to do what he does daily.

_Come in Edward._ Carlisle thought, he probably heard my shuffles and smelt my scent, outside of the door.

I slowly, walked in, I almost felt like a young teenage boy, walking into his fathers office to receive "The Talk" for the first time. I inhaled deeply, preparing myself for information I have avoided for 90 years.

"Carlisle, I need to speak to you about something that only you can answer," I rushed. All Carlisle did was bow his head, urging me to continue.

I couldn't help but to invade his personal thoughts at that moment, I must know what he is thinking. _I wonder what could be so urgent that Edward would be so disturbed about, I bet Bella wants to experience sex as a human…_ I stopped listening.

"It has nothing to do with Bella Carlisle, I has to do with '_her_'. I need to know who she is, what she was to me. Carlisle I feel like something is not right, I have never felt this before!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure you must know?" He asked with sympathetic eyes.

"Yes, Carlisle, I must know."

"All right, sit down, my son."

I did as I was told. I sat down and waited for Carlisle to continue. And he did.

"You see Edward, I believe that there is part of our memories we repress when we are turned, to make this life easier for use. We do still have it deep within us, it just takes something to trigger it," Carlisle started.

I just wished he'd go faster, I knew this already.

"I believe your memory of her was locked inside of you, I still don't know if you can handle it. But I would have to soon anyways." He paused. He took a rather large intake of breath before he continued. "Her name was Samantha Margaret Jameson. Heiress to Jameson fortune, her family owned the Jameson hotel back in Chicago. Her parents were close friends with yours. She was gorgeous. She had the deepest blue eyes I have ever saw, golden blonde hair, fair skin, perfect figure; as a human she put Rosalie to shame. You and her were inseparable as children, along with Abigail Montgomery and Howard Winchester.

"You started courting her at fourteen, engaged at fifteen. By sixteen, she was your wife. She, if I recall, was everything a man could want in a wife. She loved you, Edward. She refused to leave your bed-side. The orderlies had to drag her out of your room after your mother passed; by that time, you were all she had left, her parents and younger brother died from the influenza weeks before you and your parents were brought in.

"I tried to keep an eye out for her after your change. Howard, Abigail, and Samantha all disappeared weeks after your funeral," Carlisle finished, regret in his eyes.

"M-m-ma-married…" I stuttered. I was in shock. I could not think.

"Yes, my son. I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long," again he paused. "I do believe that even though you could not recall her memory, that she was he reason you waited so long to fall in love again. You waited until you were sure was passed on, well subconsciously."

"It's all right, I never wanted to know until now. Carlisle, did she play an instrument? Did I?"

"She played piano, composed her own music. As for you, you had no musical talent until you were turned. I believe, you un-conscience memory of her brought you to learn to play. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"OK. Son go on, you have a lot to think about."

"Thank you Carlisle," I said as I walked out of his office.

Married. Wow. I just can't understand why I could not remember her. What am I suppose to do now- Bella? Oh god, Bella. How am I suppose to explain this to her? My thoughts continued as I made it back to my room. As I sat down to think I heard that same soft, depressing melody, the same one from my past. All I could think about was Samantha- my wife.

* * *

**I made up Jameson hotel. **

**And I felt like making Edward musicaly challenged as a human. You'll understand why later.  
**


	3. Time to face it

**Another Chapter :]]**

**I only own the plot and Samantha, Howard and Abigail. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

The days went by, everywhere I turned the melody was heard. It became unbearable. I grew distant from Bella, I would not go to school, I would not hunt, I would not even talk to my own family. It pains Esme to see me this way. But what else am I to do? I have a _wife_ that I do not remember. Did she re-marry, have children, did she still love me after all those years? This is becoming pointless, I am becoming a shadow of myself, I must decide what I am going to.

"Edward?" Emmett, the burly brother of mine questioned. I must have been to enticed in my own thoughts to of heard him coming. "You should come down stairs; we all want to talk with you." He turned around and walked out of my room. I sighed, and dragged myself off of my black leather couch.

I made it to the living room- my family and Bella awaiting me. I sat down in one of the pure white arm chairs; the rest facing me. We all sat there in an eerily uncomfortable silence. Surprisingly Rosalie was the first to break it.

"Edward, what the hell is going on with you?" She more exclaimed than questioned.

"Rosalie! Watch your language!" My 'adoptive' mother, Esme, scolded. Rosalie, of course, ignored her.

"Edward, really, I normally wouldn't care about you brooding, but this is starting to affect me! It's causing this family to be depressed!" Rosalie continued.

"This does not concern any of you!" I replied.

"The hell it doesn't!" Jasper, surprising, exclaimed; like Rose, he ignored Esmes scowl. "You are our brother; we have a right to know why you are acting like this. Look at Bella, can't you see what you are doing to her."

"My past…" it was all I could manage, barely above a whisper.

"Well enlighten us, my dear brother!" Rose demanded.

"Just let him be, this is a touchy situation for him." Carlisle defended.

"No, Carlisle I need to explain before I leave."

"Leave? Edward are you sure?" Carlisle asked. Everyone's faces matched one another; shock and horror. Bella looked confused and near tears.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll explain why I am leaving," I inhaled before I continued. "When I was turned, I lost a defining part of my human life, more like a defining person. Her memory was erased from me; I had no way of knowing. Carlisle tried to enlighten myself on my forgotten memories, I refused to know," I paused, and watched everyone's expectant faces, ignoring their thoughts- frankly I did not want to know. "I've been hearing this melody the past few days, I don't know if it is in my head or if it is really playing; none-the-less, I am hearing it. I asked Carlisle about the girl, hoping she may have a connection to the melody, she did; she was my wife. I was married, and I left her. Her name was Samantha, Samantha Jameson. I'm going…" I was cut off by Esme.

"You were married to Samantha Jameson? You were that Edward Masen? Edward she was a fashion icon of her time! I remember hearing of her in the papers. Oh Edward," Esme cooed.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Of course, Edward, I'm assured Rose also heard of her. We all lived as humans around the same time." Esme replied, Rose grinned and nodded. She eerily reminded me of Alice.

"Fashion icon? I didn't know. But I am leaving for Chicago, tomorrow. I need to know about my past. I need to know about her." I stated. I couldn't look at Bella; it pained me to see the silent tears streaming down her face.

"I'm going with you," Bella cried.

"So are we, all of us," Esme stated.

I couldn't argue, I just nodded in affirmation.

"Wait," Emmett boomed. "Let me get this straight, Edwards not the _one hundred seven year old virgin_?" Everyone, minus Bella and myself, laughed at his random outburst.

"No, Emmett. I am assuming not!" I grumbled.

Soon Carlisle was on the phone making the arrangements with Charlie. Everything was settled. The plane tickets were bought and it was decided that we would stay at my parents' old home in Chicago. I wondered how I managed to gain it; it should have gone to my _widow_. It must have sent off some red flags to her, to the courts, my thoughts trailed off; they were broken by the most intoxicating scent.

"E-E-Edward…" Bella stuttered

"Yes, my love?"

"Why haven't you told me before?"

"I didn't know. I just found out about this myself. Bella, I'm sorry. I love you. Please understand, I would never have kept this from you."

"I just can't understand how you could forget you wife!" She muttered.

"If it helps any, neither do I," I sighed and reached out to hold her. Soon she feel asleep, my thoughts lingered on her and Samantha. What was to become of Bella and I now?

* * *

**Yes, they are going to Chicago. I wonder what will happen there. Hmmm continue reading and you will find out!**


	4. Ponderings of an Unknown

**I know the story has been lame so far, it's been more of an internal conflict for Edward.**

**It will get**** better once they get to Chicago, I promise drama.**

**I decided to switch POV's for this chapter to uhh spice it up.**

**&&&**

**to give insight into nameless characters psychy, which, nameless character**

**will be revealed later :]]**

**&&& BTW**

**I am a College student, pre-med, so if I start to slow down on the updates, I apologize.**

**Finals are in 3 weeks!  
**

**I only own plot Samantha, Howard and Abigail, who have yet to play a major role.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Un-named persons POV**

Here I am sitting on the bed we once shared; in the home he built for me. I, for the first time in years, feel it is safe enough from the tears to allow my mind to wander. I've spent years; almost a century searching for him. Lord, how I miss him. My body still aches for his touch, for him to caress my skin after our, uh nightly, attempts at conceiving. He was my _world_; his memory is what has kept myself going all these years.

After the funeral I was, uh er, to say the least, _distraught_. I lost my meaning for living; I was made to be _his _wife. After a few unfortunate events, I was lead to seek help. I am no longer a child of God, per say, but I still believe in my strict Catholic upbringing.

The help that I sought gave me the gift of finding him; I knew he was not gone, I knew it. So for the last ninety years I have searched. I must say, it is much harder to find a group of vampires than it seems.

A few weeks ago I finally found him; how he has changed. His once emerald eyes the color of caramel, his once light brown hair with a tint of red, due to the Irish in him, bronze, his perfectly tanned skin pale, his beauty no longer erotic but sinister; oh how he has changed. I never let him know I was watching; I assume he has lost recollection of me. I know- knew- him to well, he would never of abandoned me, never.

I saw him with a girl, almost happy, but not quite. That smile on his face was not the same smile of bliss he shared on our wedding day- night. I've made it my purpose to learn a lot about vampires over the years; the few days I watched him I learned all I could about the new him. That girl, her blood, it calls to him. Now he has always been a bit of a masochist, it's the thrill that drives him. I wonder if his "love" for her is brought out due to her scent. I wonder if it's an addiction to smell and adrenaline. I know him in love, the way he is with her, isn't him _in_ love.

I decided I needed to amp his memory, he's been haunted by the melody I wrote only weeks before he fell ill. Since his ailing frame was "_laid to rest_" I added to it, words, instruments, it kept me sane for a moment.

I hope he remembers; I hope he comes and finds me. He needs to know the _real _him, not the fairytale. I've concluded I'd be happy with him happy; if she is who he loves, I shall let it be. But if I get one vibe of it being anything but love, I will fight for him. I'll be damned if I sold my humanity to nothing!

All I can do now is sit and wait. The creaking of the old, front door, broke my trance. I sighed and made my way down the stairs, it was time to greet my companions of the last ninety years, the two who have helped me find him, who have kept me alive.

* * *

**I wonder who nameless character is hmmm...**

**read. find out.**

**BTW: I preffer to be favorited over reviews :]]  
**


	5. Random filler chapter

**All righty.. this is my last boring chapter! Trust me after this chapter it will be better.**

**I only own 3 characters and the plot. I like being favorited :]]]**

**

* * *

  
**

Around four in the morning Emmett and Jasper pried Bella from my arms and forced me to go hunting promising Alice would sit with her. I reluctantly went, I hated being apart from her, but hunting was a must with the plane ride. I found a herd of deer and drank until I could drink no more. It felt good letting my thoughts go, I just focused on the deer. All too soon that comfort was gone, I was on my way back to the house to pack my bags.

_I'm so glad I went on that shopping trip the other day for new clothes for Bella. Edward will just love them!_ I heard Alice think as I approached. I groaned, knowing all to well Bella would be horrified at whatever Alice bought her.

"Edward! How did hunting go! Where's Jasper?" Alice asked as I walked into the house.

"He's still hunting Alice. Bella? Did she wake?"

"I woke her up 10 minuets ago so she could shower. I'm going to play Bella Barbie before the flight!"

"Alice…"

"Oh please Edward," she begged.

"Fine."

* * *

A few hours later we were all packed and ready to go. Bella complained while Alice dressed her up. I was nervous; I was going back to Chicago for the first time since I was turned. It was time for me to face my past.

The ride to the airport was quiet everyone lost in their own thoughts. I was to lost in mine to pay attention. I just wish I could read Bella's mind, she seems so lost.

We unloaded the cars and walked to the check-in. Thankfully we made it just in time to hear the boarding announcements. We boarded the plane and took our seats in first class. I silently prepared for a long flight.

* * *

Bella fell asleep and 20 minuets after take off. I was left to my thoughts. Right before we landed in Chicago-Midway airport, I realized Alice has not had a vision concerning me in a while. Has my future been that unclear? The seat-belt light came on and the pilot announced or descent, I quickly fastened mine and Bella's seat-belts. I felt the familiar jerk of the brakes hitting the tires; Bella awoke with a startled expression, so I grabbed her hand. Once the plane was attached to the terminal and the pilot announced it was safe to leave, we gathered our things. I prepared myself for what I was to discover in my hometown. I haven't felt this emotion before, not since my turn, but I was scared for the uncertainties that the futures holds.

* * *

**OK next chapter it will be better... oooohhhh so much drama. And fair warning there will be some Rosalie bashing**, **Carlisle bashing, and some Slight Bella bashing!**

**I'm sorry for it. You'll understand once you read it.**

**It's mostly the whole womans scorned type thing..  
**


	6. A dead woman scorned

**It's a long one!**

**Beware! slight character bashing... just wait till i get into edwards past ://**

**And umm if you dont like profanity and gods name being used in vain... please stop now.**

**suicide reference!  
**

**I only own Samantha, Howard, Abigail, and the plot!**

**

* * *

  
**

Carlisle rented two cars for my family; two Escalades, not as flashy as we world normally drive. We made the drive to my parents' old home on the outskirts of town. Looking out the window I could see how much has changed; the once dirt roads paved, the old rickety general store replace with a Wal-Mart. I was afraid to see what the old pier looked like now, how I remember going to the little fair they had there with Howard. I shouldn't have been so shocked at how much it has changed, but I am. What has happened to my childhood home?

_I can't wait for a shopping trip!_ Alice thought gleefully.

_I feel bad for him; I mean I could never go back to Rochester..._ Rosalie, surprisingly, thought sympathetically. I heard her from the car ahead of us containing her, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme.

Finally we made it to my former street, the houses all still remotely the same, newer paint jobs, basketball hoops, and cars were all that made it different. I was shocked to have that it made it through. We pulled up beside where Carlisle had parked; he was waiting for me to unlock the gate to the drive.

I slowly got out of my seat and walked toward the big, black, steal gate; I removed the skeleton key from my pocket and unlocked the chain. I calmly un-wrapped the chain from the bars and pushed one side of the gate open; Carlisle drove the first car through, Emmett the second. Emmett stopped the car as I shut the gate so I could re-claim my seat in the Escalade.

Carlisle and I hired gardeners to maintain the yard and the outside of the house years ago. It looked almost new. We parked the cars and started to un-load. As I made my way to the door to un-lock it and allow everyone in, my family stood in awe at what my life was before I was turned. I grabbed mine and Bella's bags and put hers in the guest room next to my old room, and mine; of course, in the room I had as a child.

"This room, this room, and this room are off limits," I barked referring to my room, my fathers study, and my parent's old room. "And absolutely no sex in this house! Understood?"

I made my way back down the stairs; everyone was just standing still, looking around.

"Edward, did you hire a maid to clean up here?" Esme questioned.

"No, why?" I replied, confusion seeping into my expression.

"Edward, there's no dust! Everything looks well kept!" Exclaimed Esme.

"I don't know how…"

"Who's this?" Emmett asked, holding a picture frame that belonged on the fireplace mantel.

I walked over to him and looked. I was me in a 1918 tuxedo and a young girl- woman. She was beautiful, to say the least, and that was only a black and whit picture. She was in a gown; it looked like we were at a gala or a banquet.

"I don't know," I replied. "Carlisle?"

Carlisle made his way to where we stood, the rest followed.

"Samantha. Edward, that was your wife," Carlisle spoke.

"She's hot!" Emmett exclaimed. Rose's hand smacked the back of his head. "What? Rosie, come on, you have to admit as a human she was as hot as you are as a vampire!"

I stood in awe. That heavenly angel from the picture married me. What did I do to deserve her? My family drifted off and found rooms, Bella stayed behind.

"Edward?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"Do you remember?'

"No, I don't remember her, but- I don't know, it's hard to explain. It's almost as my heart remembers her."

"Oh," she sighed.

I made a quick decision; I needed to either find my house with my wife, or my grave. The latter one I just couldn't do.

"Carlisle," I called.

"Yes my son?" Carlisle replied as he mad it to the sitting room.

"Where did we live? Me and Samantha?" Bella gasped.

Sighing, Carlisle replied, "Three houses down, go right."

"Thank you!" I said as I dashed out the door. I ran at human pace, I came upon a house, exquisite in everyway. It looked well maintained, almost as if someone lived there. I couldn't smell any scents; I saw nothing in the driveway. I cautiously made my way to the door, and I opened it slowly.

I walked in, just as my parent's house had there was furniture from 1918, looking brand new, but had the modern necessities. The house was clean; photos aligned the shelves, the mantel and the walls, ranging from sepia, black and white, to color. I walked into the sitting room, where a grand piano sat with photos on top of it. There was a photo of a young man- _me_, with a young woman- _Samantha_.

"Who the fuck are you?" I heard a female voice from behind me.

I turned slowly to be faced by a girl with dark chocolate eyes, wavy, shoulder length, honey brown hair- _Abigail_. She should be dead, or at least 107 years old. It can't be. Oh lord, what is happening!

"Edward! Oh my god! Edward! Your wife is going to shoot you with the pistol!" She exclaimed, as shocked as me.

"W-wh-what's going on. Abi, you should be dead!" I stuttered, didn't realize vampires could go into shock.

"I'll let Sam explain that to you, she'll be home soon, Howard too!" she cheerfully stated. "You know, I guess Sam was right, you weren't dead."

"Abi…"

"Oh, hush yourself! I know you're a vampire, but you are walking, thinking, as far as Sam is concerned that means living!" She scolded.

"Your family is here…"

"What?" I asked. Not even a second later the door opened. My family and Bella walked in. This would not turn out good.

"Abigail!" Carlisle stated, shocked.

"Dr. Cullen," Abigail rudely acknowledged.

"You're alive!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious genius!" She replied.

"Who's stating the obvious?" A male voice questioned from the doorway- _Howard_.

"Well defiantly not…" a female voice trailed off. I am going to assume she was going to say you.

It was then that I saw her. She just stood there, staring for what seemed like hours. After about thirty seconds of her trance she ran to me and jumped in my arms. Her lips touched mine; it was a kiss full of passion, force, need- _love_. I've never experienced anything quite like that before, it was amazing. After the initial shock wore off, I kissed back, not knowing why. Flashes of a young girl, shyly walking with a young boy cursed my mind; they were dressed in clothes from around 1915. I still didn't remember anything, but I recognized her. The kiss last minuets before I could break apart. Everyone just stared, mouths open. Bella in tears.

"I knew it! I knew it! Oh god how I have prayed. My love has returned to me. Oh Edward how I have missed you!" She- _Samantha_ exclaimed.

"Samantha, he has no recollection of you," Carlisle stated.

She turned around and huffed, she marched right up to him. Holding her ground and pointing her figure at him.

"Why you rotten, worthless, son of a bitch! You stole him from me; you kept him away from his wife! How could you. I knew you were a monster the first time you treated Edward and Howard from their stupidities!"

"He's not a monster," Rosalie hissed.

"He's not. Well Bimbo Barbie, you don't know shit. All you seem to know is how to be insensitive, un-caring, and self-absorbed!" Rosalie looked shocked. "Yes, I know every single one of you. I watched you, all of you! Oh and Barbie, don't try to attack me, you wont win.

"You see, I sold my soul after Edwards' funeral. Ugh, you all look so lost, let's start at the beginning. Sit please," she sighed and ordered. "After I was dragged out of Edwards' room, I was a wreck. I lost my family only weeks before, and Edwards family only hours. I held it together, being the good, dutiful widow I was, until after the funeral. I started drinking to much wine. During one of my drunken nights, I grabbed Edwards' pistol and sat at the dinning room table. Bobo, Edwards' mutt, came in to the room, I shot him. I decided that Bobo and I needed to be with Edward. I then stuck the barrel of the pistol in my mouth, finger on the trigger. Before I could pull it, Howard, rushed in and knocked it out of my hands. I cried, I was a wreck. He convinced me not to kill myself, for that moment. A few days later I invited the local gypsy into the home, I planed on holding a séance, with just her and myself. I wanted to know what Edward wanted me to do.

"I reached everyone but the husband I desperately needed. Mother Masen came through and told me Edward was alive, that Dr. Cullen made him a vampire! I made a rash decision; I asked if there was a way to live forever to find you, Edward. She told me there was. At that moment I sold my soul and became a witch." We were shocked, Carlisle tried to speak but no sound came out.

"Don't look shocked, werewolves, shape-shifters, and vampires exist, why not witches?" She sighed. "I didn't realize that Howard made a promise to Edward, he promised to watch out for me. Apparently the fine print said that whoever is attached to you is also turned, well, that's how Howard became. Abi, well, she and Howard married a week after I buried you.

"I spent years searching, finally about 3 months ago, I found you. I studied you all carefully. I knew you had no memory of me, if you did, you would never have left Chicago, and you would never have fallen for that floozy. I decided to taunt you with the melody we composed; I figured you'd asked questions. I assumed right.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but you are a masochist! The girl whose blood you teases your thirst! You don't love her! You care about her, indeed. But you love her scent. And child, you don't love him! You don't know him, you are just obsessed with his beauty, with forever," she finished.

I didn't know what to think. One my long lost wife tried to kill herself, sold her soul and became a witch. Two, she insulted my family- my fiancée. Three, I'm realizing why, in my human years, I loved her.

* * *

**Shocker huh!**

**Ok. I dont know if they had the ferris wheel on the Navy Pier in Chicago in 1918,**

**but I do know you can see it from the John Hancock Building!**

**I'm sorry about the bashing, Samantha's a woman scorned by a vampire.  
**


	7. I didnt know Edward thought like THAT!

**I decided to be nice, for my 3 readers. People just seem to hate my story, I think.**

**But I have a final tomorrow, 3 exams next week. Then the week after I have 3 finals.**

**So this may have to hold you up.  
**

**Edwards out of character and will be until i give him back. **

**OOO and you find out information on Edward :]]**

**

* * *

  
**

Some of the most intoxicating relationships are passion driven; I am seeing that was mine and Samantha. The way she talks, the way she holds her self, the look in her eyes utterly complete passion- _fiery passion_.

"Please, will you all leave," Samantha softly spoke. "Edward, Howard, Abigail, and I have a few matters to discuss; to catch up on."

"I'm not leaving my fiancé!" Bella declared.

"Well your fiancé is my husband," Samantha retorted. "He may be promised to you but he _belongs_ to me; he's my property."

I could feel the tension in the room; I felt bad for Jasper.

"Can you all leave, I think I need to clarify some things with them," I quietly replied.

Abigail clapped her hands and stated while shooing everyone out, "well you heard the man, well umm the dead man, ummm uhhh…"

"We get the point," Howard interrupted.

"Edward, are you sure?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes, I am."

"But, Edward, No," Bella sobbed.

"Bella, go, please, just go," I stated forcefully.

Alice grabbed Bella's arm gently and tugged her out of the house behind my family. Bella looked back sorrowfully as Alice lead her out.

_Edward, you are killing her! I hope this is worth it._ Alice thought. I let out a huge sigh before anyone continued.

"You heard my, our, story; lets hear yours," Samantha whispered.

"As you know I was dying from the Spanish Influenza in 1918," I started; I stole a glance at the three vague faces. "Carlisle turned me; I lost all recollection of you Samantha. I spent a few years with him; I eventually went through a rebellion. For about a 10 year period I fed off of humans, the _bad guys_, instead of animals. I hate myself for it. After about 90 years of solitude, I met Bella. I love her."

Samantha scoffed her angelic face full of disgust. Howard and Abigail showed indifference.

"You don't love her, you just think you do," Samantha stated. "Edward, you can't love her, how can you love someone when there is a chunk of who you are missing?"

"Only chunk I'm missing is my memories of you," I shot back.

"Oh my dear husband, it's quite the contrary. You see there is much more you are forgetting."

"Like?"

She sighed; a look a fear crossed her face for a moment. Quickly she recovered. "Edward, when you said you killed the bad guys, you meant men like you," she stated. I couldn't hide my confusion, so she went on. "Edward you were a borderline drunk! You gambled nightly, and you weren't the most sincere husband. But I loved you still."

I was utterly lost, sincere husband? What on earth could she have meant?

"Sincere?"

"Let me," Howard interjected. "My friend, to put it bluntly, you were abusive, in public. You couldn't let Sam talk back to you in front of others, so you hit her. You father was the same, as was mine, as was Abi's, as was Sam's. It was normal."

"I could never harm a woman!"

"Well you did!" Sam shouted. But finished much more composed, "we dreamed of running away once you finished med school. The army was just a coy to get you disowned."

I just sat there letting everything sink in. I never realized Samantha get up and walk over to me. Two soft hands gently held onto the sides of my face. I stared into blue eyes.

"Edward, I gave up my humanity for the love I felt for you. Please, Edward, oh god please remember us! Remember the nights we made love. Edward I've been through hell, I need my husband," Samantha cried, tears streaming down her porcelain skin. "Say something!"

"What do you want me to say? Are you forgetting how new all this is to me?" I demanded.

"I am sorry, but, I love you, I can't live without you any longer."

"You don't know who I am, you knew me."

"I know more than you think."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Edward why don't you go. You need to think about everything, come back tomorrow, ok."

I just nodded my head, Howard and Abigail waved. I started toward the door.

"Wait!" I heard as my hand touched the knobbed. I turned to see Samantha running up to me. She flung her arms around my neck and kissed my lips. This kiss wasn't like the previous one. It was loving, needing, it was romantic. I moved my lips against her soft, warm ones.

I don't know what is coming over me; I just can not pull away. I deepened the kiss turning it more aggressive. Her hands drifted to my hair, gently tugging and pulling; I have to admit it was erotic. I've never experienced this sensation before, at least that I can remember. I want more. My hands roamed her back and made it to her firm, round, butt. I squeezed and in reply she playfully bit my bottom lip, pulling it out slightly. I lifted her up, never breaking the kiss, her legs instantly wrapped around my waist.

It just felt right. I need more; I need the things every man needs. I started walking toward the sofa, Samantha still wrapped around me. Oh god this is bliss!

Samantha pulled back, broke the kiss. I was disappointed, I leaned in for another, and she just shook her head. I set her back upon her feet and looked at her swollen pink lips. We stared one another for what felt like an eternity.

"Edward, you're not ready for that. I understand you miss the sex, but please remember _me _first, not just the emotions," Samantha stated.

"H-h-how do you know?"

"I know you."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll be going."

"Goodbye my love."

"Goodbye Samantha- wait what happened to the other two?" I suddenly remembered there were two others in the room before the kiss. She giggled.

"I'm assuming we turned them on, so they, unlike us, are going to do something about it."

"Oh are they…"

"They married two weeks after I buried you. They realized life was too short to wait, it was a small civil ceremony, much to their parent's dismay."

"Oh, well I'll see you soon ok."

"All right, goodbye Edward."

I walked out of the door, sighing as soon as it shut. What the hell am I doing? I'm engaged. But damn it felt right, she felt right.

* * *

**Let me know if you liked.**

**I may update faster the :**]]


	8. The Ponderings of Torn Lovers

**Hi :]]**

**Long time no write...**

**Sorry about that, I had 3 exams last week and I got 3 finals this week.**

**But Im feeling really iffy on whether or not I should continue this story, I just dont seem to be getting a response.**

**No reviews (which I really dont care as long as the stories added to the favorites)**

**&& Im only on 3 peoples alert list, 206 hits and 1 review.**

**I feel quite depressed to say the least :[  
**

* * *

**SPOV**

As the door closed I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I stood in silence, staring at the front door, until the soft moans of Abi and Howard ruined the serene bliss. Annoyed, I slowly walked to my piano and sat to play and all familiar melody to drown out the sounds of their ecstasy. There was so much I had yet to tell him, I didn't know if he could handle knowing.

My fingers continued to rush upon the keys playing the soft song. Three years after Edwards death I added words to the song. Then, a few years back, I sold the rights to it to Interscope Records, some singer named Samantha Mumba recorded it, renaming it Never Meant to Be. I must admit, she was perfect for the song. Edward use to love the song so I figured it's be the best song to use to convey his memories.

I refused to stop playing, I just couldn't listen to them tonight, not with my body longing for Edward; just three doors down. A sharp, piercing scream erupted from upstairs. I groaned. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**EPOV**

I walked to my parents' former home. I couldn't believe what I just did, I kissed her. What was I to tell Bella; oh, how I betrayed her! I am a horrible man- a monster! I don't know what to do; this feeling that is suddenly coming to be is un-comprehensible, I've never felt intensity such as this. I made it to the front door of my parents' home, I reached out to grab the handle. I took a deep breath before I opened the door.

* * *

**SPOV**

They finally tired themselves out, so it was safe to go upstairs. I entered Edwards' old study and went directly to the safe. Edward mad sure it was built into the wall, hidden behind a painting; I'm certain that if technology in 1917, when the house was built, allowed, he would of installed a panic room. He was always a bit paranoid of my safety, even though in public he had to "punish" me.

Every time he hit me you could just see how much it pained him. He wasn't that type of man; yes he gambled occasionally, had a brandy occasionally, smoked occasionally, but he was a good man. He made sure I was happy, that I had all the finer things.

_23-15-17-34-12-01_ I thought as I spun the dial to the safe, at the end opening it. I looked through the contents, blue prints, deeds, birth certificates and social security cards, death certificates, Edwards prized Cuban Cigars, money, and Edwards journal. I grabbed the journal; I figured he'd want to read it. I shut the safe and swung the painting back into place.

I walked over to the grand, dark, mahogany wood desk and poured me a glass of ninety year old scotch; its been sitting in its glass bottle, with the glasses on the corner of the desk since before Edward was rushed to the hospital. The desk hasn't changed much in the last nine decades, the picture of Edward and I on our wedding day still in its place, only thing added was the Dell computer and all of its accessories. I took a seat in the office chair I bought for the room last year, the old wooden was just too uncomfortable.

For the rest of the evening I sat, drank brandy, and reminisced on my days with Edward.

* * *

**There ya go :]]**

**you now know what song has been bugging Edward.**

**did you like? was it bad?  
**


	9. Tree Houses Cherry Pie Journal Entries

**This is it until Wednesdayy.**

**If you havent figured it out, the Cullens and Bella dont really play major roles. Sorry :[**

**I dont own anything but Samantha, Howard, and Abigail + plot**

**enjoyyy**

**:]]]]]  
**

* * *

I sat in the old tree house Howard and I built when we were seven, with the help of our fathers. It was located in an Oak Tree that must have been at least two hundred years old behind my parents' house. It was now old and rickety; surprisingly the wood hadn't fully decayed yet. I bet Howard kept it up to par. Looking around I saw old toys, drawings, baseball cards, and books scattered all over. Names were carved in the wood; one of which caught my eye, it read: _EAMJ + SMJ forever_. I guess I must have carved that when I was courting Samantha. Groaning, I drifted into thought.

When I returned last night my family bombarded me with numerous questions. I refused to answer any of them. I was just overly exhausted from this whole experience. Rosalie overwhelmed me with statements and questions concerning how the "biggest fashion icon of our time" could be so spiteful and rude. I answered truthfully; she wasn't spiteful and rude, just hurt and betrayed by her husband.

Bella was the hard one, she wouldn't talk to me, she wouldn't allow me to enter the room, she wouldn't even look at me. I can see that she's hurting and it's breaking my heart to do this to her. But maybe I should end it. Maybe we'd be better off apart. Why am I thinking these thoughts, I silently screamed to myself.

I got off of the floor and climbed down the tree, trudging back to the house. I entered looking for Bella; I found her sitting at the dinning room table with Alice. She still wouldn't look at me. Sighing, I walked out of the house and down to the home I once shared with Samantha.

I hesitantly knocked on the door and heard a gentle come in from behind it. The smell of cherry pie filled my nostrils; normally I'd be disgusted by the smell, but these just triggered memories and smelled delicious. I followed the scent to the kitchen; once there I encountered an angel standing over a stove.

"It use to be your favorite," a soft angelic voice spoke. "It's fresh out of the oven, if you're willing to try some, be my guest, but I'm not helping getting it out of you system."

I chuckled.

"I figured you'd come by."

"Or did you just assume, Samantha," I retorted.

"No, I knew," she paused. "I have something for you."

She quickly walked up the stairs and returned a few minuets later with a leather cased book.

"It was your journal; I figured it'd help with the memories."

"Thank you," I graciously replied.

"So… How was your night?"

"I was relentlessly questioned. What about you?"

"I listened to a porn in the making in my own home," Samantha stated, flashing a grin.

Laughing I replied, "Howard and Abi?"

"How did you ever guess?"

"Oh I don't know. They seem like an energetic couple."

"That they are," She replied. "Edward, I really bothers me that you can't remember me."

"I'm deeply sorry; I just don't understand how to get those memories back."

"Are the emotions coming back? It seemed so yesterday…" she trailed off, taking a seat at the small table in the kitchen; motioning for me to sit to, which I did.

"I think so, I can't really explain it. It's like one moment I'm fine, the next all these feelings I have never experienced are overwhelming me and I lose control."

"Oh," she whispered, seemingly lost in thought. "What are you going to do? I mean I'm your wife, she's your fiancée."

"I honestly don't know," I sighed.

"Well, if she is truly what you want, I'll let you go. I love you enough to let you be happy. But trust me, if I feel she's not what makes you happy, I'm going to fight for you. You may not remember, but I always win."

Again I laughed "Well, let's just hope we don't end up having to come to a fight."

"Sure."

"Well, thank you for this journal, I think I'm going to leave and read it," I said.

"Goodbye, Edward. Oh and next time let yourself in," She demanded and tossed a key to me. "It was your old key."

"Ok. Goodbye."

I made my way back to the street, walking peacefully. Instead of going into my parents' home I climbed into the old tree house. There I opened the journal.

_**June 15**__**th**__** 1915**_

_Today I saw Samantha in a new light, so radiant, so young, so lovely; she was no longer the debutante who secretly played baseball with the boys. She was now a young woman with poise and grace, why have I never noticed this in her? Oh my, I've been dreaming of her in ways that make me blush at the thought, things that are so down rightfully sinful. If my mother knew of these thoughts, she'd surly have Father Thompson here to perform an exorcism. I want her like I want no other, to do things that are wrong. I think I love her. But she's my best friend. _

I read the thought of a fourteen year old me; I skipped ahead a few pages.

_**October 30**__**th**__** 1915**_

_Tonight is mischief night- Howard and I just love this night. Sam has been nagging not__to go out, something about how she can't have her fiancé getting arrested or hurt. She just worries too much. But then again, Abs but her foot down too, Howard and I will just sneak off later, after the damned gala the evil blonde is dragging me to. I do have to say that I may not be much use to night after I broke my foot yesterday jumping off of the roof with Howard. Sam, of course, worried and rushed me to the hospital. The new doctor, Dr. Cullen treated me. He was quite different; Sam said she had a weird vibe from him. _

Again, I skipped some pages.

_**June 21**__**st**__** 1916**_

_I'm getting married in 3 hours. I'm nervous to say the least. The wedding of the decade, it's been dubbed by the papers. Of coarse our parents went overboard on it. Sam and I just wanted a small, simple wedding. But that couldn't happen. Well wish me luck._

I stopped reading there; I figured I could read later. I justsighed and let random, youthful, memories flood my mind. I still am not remembering her, but I can't help but want to. I think, in these two short days, I've fallen in love.

* * *

**Oooooh**

**Edward's thoughts. Trust, its gonna get steamy pretty darn soon.**

**Umm Im pretty darn sure they had baseball cards bak then.**

**So if ya liked or hated let me no.**

**BTW: Flames are welcome.**

**I like to read how much my lack of artistic capabilities suck from people who probably write about the same as me.**

**I brings humor to my life.**

**If the was mean sorryy**

**:]]  
**


	10. Goodbye? filler chapter

**I'm soo soo sorry for the wait! **

**I got caught up in enjoying my first few days of summer vacation.**

**But I will warn you my updates will be slow in the next few weeks and I will be ending this soon.**

**

* * *

  
**

As the days drew on I learned numerous things of my past with Samantha. But sadly with my new-found knowledge, my family and Bella drifted apart from me. They just did not understand the necessity it was to find out such things; all their thoughts lingered on the pointlessness of it all. Carlisle seemed to sympathize with me, though.

Samantha was astonishing; the essence of beauty and grace. She was funny, graceful, cunning, charismatic, talented, and well educated; everything a man could ask for. I just could not make a decision between Bella and her. I sat in the sitting room of my parents' old home pondering such things.

"Edward?" A quiet, gentle voice I knew so well asked.

"Yes Bella?" I asked. I watched as she made her way to the sofa to sit next to me. Hesitantly she sat and reached for my hand. She looked fearful.

"Edward," she started. "I-I th-think that once," she paused, "once we go home that we should end us," she was looking down. It seemed as if she was debating on whether or not to continue, she did. "I mean, we can't be together when you love someone else. Edward, it's not right!"

"Bella, please think about it," I pleaded. I just could not understand what brought this on. Tears were streaming down Bella's face, I reached to wipe them away, but she pulled away.

"I have," retorted Bella. She then got up and rushed out of the room. I sat there in shock. What could have gotten into her?

"Edward! What did you do to her?" a strangely angry Alice screeched.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed. "She just ended us and left."

"Oh. I didn't think she was going to cry, in my vision she never did. Oh and Edward, we are leaving."

"What? Leaving?"

"Yes. We feel that it is pointless for us to be here. Your staying, the rest of us are leaving in 10 minuets."

"Carlisle!" I shouted. He came running down the stairs.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Leaving? How come you never told me?"

"Well so…" Carlisle started.

"We thought you were having too much fun with your wife," Alice interrupted. With that she walked out of the room, dragging Carlisle with her.

Ten minuets passed and my family was at the door.

"Edward, we are taking both vehicles back. We figured you'd have a ride with Samantha down the road. Take care my son, call us everyday," Esme stated. She seemed to be the only one who would look at me.

"Goodbye, my son," Carlisle said as he walked out. Esme, Rose, and Emmett followed. Alice was leading Bella out with Jasper. Eerily Alice was reciting Romeo and Juliet in her head, obviously keeping her thoughts from me, all I could get was a scowl.

"Goodbye everyone, I just hope you all can see why I'm doing this," I said. "Bella, I love you, never forget that." She didn't acknowledge she heard me.

I stood there and watched my family and my love load up and drive away and possibly out of my life. I could not tell you what was to happen in the future, Alice could and she was hiding it from me. It could not be good.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Next Chapter I advice to not read if you are weak of heart.**

**do not like sex. or are a minor, I will re-warn at the top of the chapter,**

**I'm not for sure how graphic it will be.  
**


	11. All it took was a night of passion

**Rated Mature!!! Do not read this chapter if you are under 17 or weak of heart.**

**Very, very Graphic!**

**BTW: sorry for the long wait to update. I was lazy.**

**

* * *

  
**

A day has passed since I saw them drive away, leaving me to my problems. I missed Bella, she was my forbidden fruit. I haven't moved from the sofa since I came back in the house. What a site I must be! I'm a depressed, confused monster! I couldn't help but allow a small, bitter chuckle out. I couldn't take this any longer, I needed to do something, I needed to get out. I dashed up the stairs to change within seconds I was out the door and on the way to Samantha's home. I stood at her door gently knocking. Seconds later the door opened.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around in a while. I thought you left," Samantha said once she opened the door.

"Yeah, I've been caught up," I mumbled. "They left, went home. Bella ended things."

"I'm sorry. Do you want to come in?" I nodded my head. I followed her in and shut the door.

She turned around to say something, but I wouldn't allow it. My urges, my impulses, hell my teenage hormones took control; my lips were forcefully on hers. I gently ran my tongue along her bottom lip to allow entry. Her lips opened and my tongue greedily roamed, getting familiar with her mouth. She moaned as my tongue brushed upon hers, she pulled me closer deepening the kiss.

She slowly started backing up toward the couch, I had different plans. I carefully swept her up into my arms, not once breaking the kiss. I carried her up the stairs toward our old room and shut and locked the door once we were safely inside. I laid her on the huge, old, brass bed, positioning myself over her.

**(AN: Minors must stop reading here, there's a bold place** **where you can start again)**

My hands roamed up and down her sides, no longer was I a gentleman. Finding the buttons on her blouse, I undid them slowly and pushed her shirt off of her arms. The newly exposed porcelain skin was now open for the taking. My lips started planting kisses along her jaw, making their way down her neck, to her collar bone, the to the tops of her lace clad breast.

She moaned and my tongue ran across the top of her breasts, and then pulled away.

"Edward, are you sure about this?" She questioned with pleading eyes.

Instead of answering I devoured her lips with my own while my hands unbuttoned her jeans. Small hands started roaming my chest and unbuttoning my shirt, at the end sliding it off. Her lips instantly left mine and start for my neck, I felt a gentle push and I obeyed; now she was on top; in control. Her hands and lips made their way to my chest planting gentle kisses as they made their way to my jeans. Effortlessly she undid my jeans and tugged them down; I lifted my hips so she could completely remove them. I was left in only my boxers, she in her bra and un-done jeans.

"This isn't fair," I moaned as I reached to tug off her pants. Now we were both equal, me in my boxers, her in her bra and panties, well thongs, black lace thongs that match her black lace bra to be exact.

She looked at me with a wicked glint and straddled my body, her head bent down and her lips went back to my neck. My hands just could not behave, they made their way to her bra clasp and un-hooked it. She shimmied out of it all the while her lips never left their spot. I was certain that if I could bruise I'd have a hell of a hickey.

My hand grabbed her shoulders and I forcefully pushed her over so she was on her back. My hands grabbed her firm, perky breasts and squeezed. I couldn't resist any longer; I greedily took her erect right nipple into my mouth and massaged it with my tongue, and then did the same with the other. She arched her back and pushed her hips into my swollen member, and did a slow grind on her way down. I looked up and saw a wicked smirk across her angelic face.

Once again our lips crashed, instantaneously her hand moved to my boxers and mine to her thongs. With in seconds both of us were completely in the nude. Her hands drifted down to grab me, but I caught them and held both of them over her head with one hand. While on my knees, my other hand gently led myself into the warm, wet abyss. Both of us let out a moan as I entered.

I started moving within her, she mimicked my every move. With every thrust a new memory came to me, a memory long forgotten. A vivid image of a church, a young girl smiley at me in a wedding gown saying I do; a passionate night in Italy while on my honeymoon. To gain those conscience memories I went faster, harder- she started screaming my name, I felt her tighten around me and finally succumb to ecstasy, only moments later did I release. I rolled off of atop of her onto my back. Almost instantly she scooted next to me and laid her head upon my chest and I wrapped my arms around her warm body.

**(An: Minors can read again here!)** moments later, I watched her slow breathing as she rested on my chest. My hands made circles on her back; the look on Samantha's face was bliss.

I sighed; it took a night of passion with my forgotten love to get my memories back. Now, I didn't think I could ever leave her and go back to my family. I made a promise to this women, a promise I carelessly broken when I forgot abut her. But I also made a promise to Bella. I was screwed, I now remember my un-gentlemanly ways, my wife, the love of my life; the man, well vampire, I become was stuck in the lust he had for Isabella Marie Swan.

I had no idea what to do. What should I do? Leave Sam heartbroken again, or leave the women who can handle the real me, who can handle and is not in danger of me being a vampire for the delicate young girl whose blood I thirst for? Oh I wish Carlisle was here, he'd help me in this. I think that tomorrow after Samantha and I talk about this I should call him.

I looked back down at the angel in my arms; she was smiling in her sleep, her naked, soft, warm body pressed against my naked, cold, hard one. I wasn't certain of my decision, my at this moment I think it just got a lot easier to make.

* * *

**Like?**

**I wont update for a while I'll be out of town.  
**


	12. The Walk of Shame or a Reunited Love

**Sorry about the wait. I think I died. hahaha.**

**No, I was on vaca visiting my family in Michigan, and then when I came home I went right back to work. **

**and to make it worse, Im takin 3 online classes this summer for college, so i was catchin up with them.**

**but enough with the cause of my short MIA period.**

**Thanks for the reviews.... enjoy :]]]]**

**

* * *

  
**

At about 5 in the morning I cautiously made my way out of bed, careful not to wake Samantha. I quietly looked around for my boxers and found them by the end of the bed on the floor, slowly I put them on. I crept down the hall to _my_ old office, I slowly opened the door, fearful that it would creek and wake the sleeping angel. Once inside I made my way to the chair behind the desk. It wasn't the same one I put in here all those years ago, but a new plush one, top of the line and dollar. I sat down with a sigh and started rummaging through the drawers. I found papers and folders, nothing too important.

"Hey you," a soft voice spoke from the door way. Frankly I was startled, I never heard her coming.

"You're up early," I stated huskily.

"I know. It got warm suddenly in bed. So I woke up and you weren't there," she said with a light giggle. She made her way toward me, only wearing a thin, tiny, black, silk robe. I let out a chuckle.

"You know we should talk about last night."

"Why?" she replied with a whiny tone in her voice, but with a devilish smirk in her eyes.

"Because," I mimicked her voice. "We may be married, but it's been 90 years. Samantha I forgot everything about you, I still didn't know much until last night…" I trailed off.

"Last night?" she questioned with a scrunched up look on her face. "Oh. Wait are you saying you got your memories back while having sex with me? Ha! If I would have known that rockin' your world would have done that I would have done it a long time ago."

"Sure, you would have tried, but would I have been willing?" I stated, receiving a groan from Sam. Sighing I continued. "Last night was amazing, but where do we go now? I love you, always have, but Bella?"

"You love her too, just not the same way, right?"

"I guess. But Sam what…" I started to say before Sam cut me off.

"She ended it Edward. All you can do is talk to her, if you go back to Forks, and try to see if a friendship can be salvaged. But the real question lies; what about us?"

"I don't know. I remember us, everything, right down to the first time I saw you. And I don't want to break a promise that I made to you again."

"What promise would that be?"

"Forever; till death do us part; our vows, take your pick." A small smile played on her lips as I said that last sentence.

"Why do I get a feeling that there's a but," she said with a sigh.

"There is. It's been 90 years, we are different people now, and I feel like I don't deserve you or Bella."

She walked toward me; it seemed like an eternity before she actually stood in front of me. Slowly she knelt down so her face was even to mine. Her soft, tiny hands gently grabbed the sides of my face; forcing me to look into her eyes.

"Edward," she breathed. "You deserve happiness; we deserve it. Yes, lord knows we are not the same naive, star-crossed, young lovers we were when we married, but damn don't our vows mean anything? I love you, I've loved you for a century, I waited and I searched. And you, Edward, one moment of intimacy and everything come back. Edward that's a sign! I can't help you with Bella, maybe she's meant for someone else and she never realized it with her infatuation with you."

"Possibly. But Sam, can we make it work, us? What about my family?"

"Well- I think we will need to make a trip to Forks to discuss matters with them. That is if you decide you want to make us happen again," Samantha stated, with a hint of a plea in her eyes.

"I-I love you?" I questioned myself out loud; I received a look of confusion from my angel. Then I repeated it again, without doubt. "I love you! Oh god Sam, I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I want us to work!"

"Edward, the first time we met was the day I was born, so you've loved that long?" Samantha teased. My mouth fell open, but I received a kiss in return. "It looks like we will be heading to Forks. We should make arrangements, I'll have Howard and Abs look after the house. Now come on, lets get back to bed," Samantha finished as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up and dragged me down to _OUR _bedroom, well I let her think she was dragging me.

* * *

**EeeeK! I know short, right?**

**I'll make the next one longer.... I think.**

**I just wanted to get one up for you guys waiting so patiently.**

**But I'm wondering how Edwards family is gonna take this.**

**And what has Bella been doing since she left... has she been dwelling on Eddie?**

**Hmmm wait and see :]]]]]**


	13. Why Not an American Muscle Car?

**So here is an update :]**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed.**

**I'm thinking about ending this soon. I know. I suck.**

**But I want to wish all of my fellow Americans a happy Independence Day, AKA 4th of July, tomorrow.**

**I hope you all enjoy the fireworks, unlike me, who will be sitting at work till 1 am ( playing with sparklers cuz I cant have Roman Candles in a city/ public place near the road.**

**Dont get arrested it you have fireworks that go in the air if they are illegal in you town and have lots of water near by.**

**Have fun :]]]**

**&& enjoy the chapter**

**

* * *

  
**

"… So will you two watch the house?" I heard Sam ask Howard and Abi. We finally made it out of our room at noon, instantaneously Sam sought out Howard.

"No problem. Just don't get killed by Ed's," I cringed at the name, "family of vampires," chuckled Howard.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sam exclaimed, and then she ran upstairs. The sound of suitcases hitting the floor followed.

"Looks like I should go help her before she packs the whole house," I sighed as I turned toward the stairs.

About two hours later and three huge suitcases full of clothes, shoes, make-up, and an assortment of hair products, accessories, curlers, flat irons, ect. we were finally packed and ready to make the drive to the airport. I loaded up the car with my bag and Sam's three while Sam was inside saying a tearful goodbye to Abs, I honestly had no idea why they were crying we weren't going to be gone that long. I decided to make a quick run to my parent's home; checked all the windows and doors to make sure they were sealed up tight. I made my back up the drive to the steel gate, shut it and chained it back up.

I turned and took one last look at the house, "wish me luck mom and dad," I whispered. I then ran back to where Sam was. Once I made it back she was waiting by the car. She gave me a questioning look and all I could do was smile in return.

"Ready to go dear?" I asked.

"Mmm," she replied. She got into the car, I followed in suit. As we drove out of the driveway we waved to our long-time friends. The silence was becoming unbearable.

"Are you ok? You sure about this?" I broke the silence.

"I'm nervous, that's all," she paused. "They hate me. What if this turns into a train wreck, like when I met your Great Aunt Millicent?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the day Sam met Aunt Millie, my mother had to separate the two of them. Aunt Millie was her normal, crude, proper, upper-class, old fashioned, God fearing self, and Sam was well her outspoken, well educated modern woman, it did not end well. How could I have gone 90 years without that memory? Soon we were at the airport, we parked Sam's car in the long term parking lot.

"Sam, why did you have to buy this car?" I groaned. "Why couldn't you have bought a Mercedes or a Porsche? I know you can afford one."

"They are un-practical and imported. Why would I buy a foreign car when it takes away jobs from many blue collard Americans who are struggling? I'll stick to domestic, not everyone has money like your family some people can't afford a lay off. Haven't you watched the news about Chrysler and GM? What about all those poor shop workers, Detroit is in turmoil, everyone is laid-off and on well fair. Do you like putting people on the streets? Anyways I like Fords. Ford Fusions are just so cute," she rambled.

"But they don't go fast," I whined.

"Buy a muscle car. You know a Camaro, a Mustang, a Corvette…"

"But I love my Volvo."

"Volvo's are putting Americans in poverty. Edward, what happened to you, you use to understand the less fortunate?"

"I still do, but I like my fast, imported cars."

"Ugh!" She muttered and stormed towards the check-in counter.

After about an hour we were in first class seats on our way to Seattle. It was a peaceful quiet, but I couldn't help but wonder what type of special things Sam can do. She knows what vampires do, she watched us for months, but what about witches?

"Sam," I asked.

"Yes?"

"I know you know what we, my kind are capable of, but what about yours?" I questioned.

"Hmm, lets see," she teased, but soon her face grew serious. "Many things. I can appear out of no where, disappear into thin air, I can make many things happen to people, spells and such, I can make things float and move. But I don't really do anything unless I feel I have to; I want to be normal; I just needed the eternity."

"Will you show me sometime? I'm curious as to what can happen."

"You sure Edward?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"All right then. I'll show you sometime," she said with a smile.

The rest of our flight was peaceful. Once we excited our plane we found our luggage and made our way to where I last parked my Volvo. Thankfully, Alice did not take my keys when she left, so it should be there, unless Rosalie hot-wired it. My thoughts were broken by the sight of my pride and joy.

"This," I said as I pointed to my shiny, silver car, "is my Volvo."

"Poverty," was the reply Sam made.

The drive to Forks was quick; Sam never once complained about my speed, she seemed to enjoy it. I have to admit I liked that; oddly her amusement and gleeful expression turned me on in ways I never thought could happen. Damn. I am a man.

I saw the hidden drive way to my family's home and turned on it. I hear a gasp come from beside me when the house was in sight. My whole family was home, their thoughts are very clear, but they know its Sam and me here. They can hear my Volvo and smell Sam's scent. I parked the car and grabbed our bags; Sam, in the meantime, was nervously standing by the car. I walked back to her and with my eyes asked if she was ready. Thankfully, she was good and reading a look, because she just nodded. I motioned with me head for her to follow me up to the door, and she did. My hand made its way to the door knob and turned it, then pushed the door open. Both Sam and I held our breaths as too what was going to happen next.

* * *

**What I wrote about imports and Detroit is true. I am originally from Michigan and my family worked in the shops.**

**We left after my step dads shop went and there was basicaly a state wide hiring freeze. So its not pretty up there, it was bearin when i went up to visit a month ago.**

**But I hope you liked the chapter.. ill update soon **

**:]]]  
**


	14. A Crystal Ball and a Smack to the Head

**Ehhh I baaaack. But I have writers block && i know where i want this to go, but dont know how to get there?**

**make any sense? **

**Oh well... bleach is bad... i bleached my pretty pink jogging pants. :[**

**But here's the story enjoyyyy**

**

* * *

  
**

It's been a day; exactly 24 hours 18 minuets and 5 seconds, since Sam and I opened the door to my family's home. The welcome wasn't exactly warm- Esme seemed to understand my reasoning for everything, Carlisle was happy that I was happy and had full recognition of my past, while everyone else seemed upset in a way. Rosalie was mostly pissed that Sam thought she was a shallow, pompous, diva; Emmett was upset about Bella, though Jasper shared everyone's mixed emotions, he seemed to understand. Alice, my dear pixie sister Alice, was livid; I am lucky to still be living, well to still be the living dead. Sam had to interfere and put Alice in her place. I have to admit, it was kind of hot watching Sam tell Alice off, no one, I mean no one tells Alice how it's going to be and Sam did it without the smallest flinch.

I have not seen Bella since I have been home. From Alice's thoughts, it seems her future disappeared- that means one thing- La Push. Though, my hate for the imbecile dogs was unrelenting, I understood Bella's need for a strong shoulder. I killed her, tore her heart out. Jacob- her best friend, my enemy, in her eyes would help her.

I, in part, regret doing what I did to Bella, but, I could not deny this vehemence I feel with Sam. I once dreamed of a family with this woman, a life, a future, and it was all forgotten. Bella, I have concluded, was just an understudy, she masked my true, inter-most emotions from what they direly needed- Samantha.

"What's on your my mind?" Sam questioned when she waltzed into my old room.

"I'm just thinking about everything that's going on in our lives right now."

"Bella?" she suggested, with a sly, knowing smirk.

I didn't know how to reply, so I just nodded. She walked gracefully so she was next to me, carefully running her hand across my shoulders, making her way in a circle so she was now standing to my right. She then took her place on my lap.

"You should call her. I know she means a lot to you, you still care about her. Try to salvage a friendship, I can handle that."

"I doubt she'd want to talk to me."

"Make her listen then. She'd be a fool to let you go completely. You and her were never meant to be, but you were meant to be in each others lives. Though I think once…" Samantha trailed off. "Never mind."

"Never mind? Once what? Sam don't play these secretive games with me. You know how I detest them," I growled.

"You know what I am, I foresaw something that Alice could not," her face held a serious demeanor as she cryptically spoke.

"Sam?"

"Alice's gift only works once one makes up their mind, and only goes to the extent of what she has been. She can't see the shape-shifters; hence she can not see Bella's future. You were and obstruction to the natural events that were supposed to happen in her life. If I would never have intervened," she hesitated, "the universe would have been in chaos.

Don't look confused Edward," she stated haughtily. "Bella was, is, suppose to be with the shape-shifter. You stopped it from happening, you stopped the imprint. Your presence and her obsession delayed the event." She said excitedly. I just stared at her with a confused glance.

"Uhhhh!" she sighed, her hand went to her hair as she shook her head. "Jacob didn't hit the crucial development to imprint on Bella when she first moved here, and bye the time he did, she was tumultuously obsessed with you. That obsession of another un-worldly being halted the imprint, but never-the-less he still felt a strong bond, a connection and so did she. Am I right?"

"Yes," I weakly obeyed.

"If you were human the imprint would never have been delayed, its something with the cosmic's that has bearing over this. But Edward, I saw her happy. He imprints on her like he should have."

"I'm still confused," I groaned. "I get your rant about stopping the imprint, though I never thought that it could be halted, well I guess I get it. I'm assuming its some witch thing, but uh- how did you see this again? A crystal ball? And explain the once part."

"Wow, my love, you are a dunce! I knew you and Howard had some major problems back in primary school," ahh, I zoned out, a term I have not heard in years, primary school has now been changed and broken to elementary and middle school, whilst secondary was changed and broken into middle and high school, though some schools now use intermediate. "Are you listening to me?" Sam then yelled and smacked the back of my head, similar to what Rose does to Emmett.

"Yes dear, I was."

"Anyways, I was saying. I saw this in a vision. My vision's happen at night, while I sleep. That is kind of the way I found you, though, un-like Alice I can't search and try to pin-point what I'm looking for, mine are random, it does help to influence my "dreams" but obsessing over something before bed, but rarely does that help. But mine don't change, mine are the definite, they are what is going to happen. Alice see's the path they are on now; I see the end of the path they will take. Does it make sense?"

"I guess."

"Good."

"So the dog and Bella are meant to be?"

"Yes they are."

"When?"

"I don't know when the imprint will take place, soon though. You are no longer irrevocably in love with her. It's not two sided, and her love falter." All I could do was nod my head.

"And the once part, If he imprints before you make things right, you may never have her as a friend. It is un-deniable that you two have a connection, as a confidante to one another. But even if things are made right before the imprint, he may still stand in the way. But with the prior she will be defiant and will in the end get her way, he could never deny her of what will make her happy. So, my love, chop to it! Go make amends." Sam clapped her hands as she said the last part and hopped off my lap.

I stood up and reached for my phone, I decided to do just as my wife suggested, make amends.

* * *

**Uh-oh. You see I'm really not team Jacob... I'm team Edward... i kinda hate Jacob.**

**But Bella needs a man in this story and Edwards taken... **

**&&& **

**i just couldnt kill the poor girl and put her with newton. sooo its the guy who doesnt sparkle!**

**More to come when i get over my writers block and no how to get to what i want to get to.  
**


	15. Sweaty Dogs and a Baby?

**I love you guys. I was trying to sleep and I just kept thinking of this story.**

**So I started writing at 1:30 am**

**There's some fluff. If your team Edward, I'm sorry. Bella needed a man.**

**Enjoy :]**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella's phone was shut off when I called, Sam, being the angel that she was, tried to soothe my anxious nerves. It honestly didn't do much help.

"Sam, honey, I'm going to go over to Bella's to see if I can get her to understand," I said. After a moment I asked, "Will you be all right here- with my family?"

"Yes, I'll go harass Carlisle about lying to you for ninety years," she said with a giggle. I sighed and shook my head.

"Goodbye Sam," I said and leaned down for a kiss.

"Goodbye and good luck!"

"Hey," I said as I turned around from the doorway, "I love you."

"As I love you, Mr. Masen," Sam wittily replied.

With that I swiftly walked out of my room and eventually to my, as Sam would put it, imported Volvo that is stealing jobs from thousands of Americans, I couldn't help but laugh as I thought of that.

I made the short drive to Bella's house, her truck was parked in the drive, Charlie's cruiser was absent, which was for the best. It smelled as if the dog was recently in the proximity but Bella's sweet scent over rode it. I slowly walked up to the door and knocked, I waited for a few minuets and there was no answer. Sighing I reached for the handle, surprisingly it was open. I quietly shut the front door once I was inside. Not even a second later I heard noises coming from Bella's room. I didn't think. I thought she was in danger, so with my vampire speed I raced to her room and opened the door.

I stood frozen, to my surprise, Bella was just fine. She was lying in her bed, Jacob on top of her, both completely naked; their clothes thrown all over her floor in utter disarray. She moaned as he thrusted into her, her small, delicate hands roamed his back, the blanket barely covering his ass; I could smell the fresh blood from her recently broken hymen in the air. _**(AN: The Hymen is the medical term for a women's "cherrie" so basically in American slang Jacob popped Bella's cherrie)**_

Before I could leave Jacob caught my scent, a deep growl emitted from his chest as he stopped pleasuring himself and Bella to turn and stare at me. Bella sensing Jacobs's lack of attention turned to see me in the doorway, her modesty kicked in and she quickly covered herself.

"What the fuck are you doing here," Jacob venomously said.

"I'm here to try and salvage a friendship with Bella; to make her understand why I stayed with Samantha," I calmly spoke.

Jacobs thoughts were repulsive, but at the same time loving- he imprinted. I was shocked that it happened so soon, that Bella would give herself so suddenly to a boy just after a break-up. She was, is, vulnerable; Jacob should have none better.

"She doesn't care, she's with me now. Get out, leech!"

"Jacob, stop. I can speak for myself," Bella meekly said. "Edward, I understand. I didn't then, but I do now. Surprisingly Rosalie came over the other day and talked to me about it. I mean Rosalie still dislikes Sam, but she made me see why you did it. Sam was the love of your life; you would never have been with me if you would have remembered her. I'm meant to be with Jake. I forgive you; friendship, though, is not in the near future, but it can be achieved."

"Thank you Bella, thank you. When we start working on the friendship, I'll properly introduce you to Sam. She's not as bad as you think; she just is very open and straight forward."

"Well maybe someday. But, umm, Edward, could you please leave? We were kind of busy and I'm not uhhhh, yeah."

"I'll let myself out, but, um, Bella, if you ever need me, I'll be here for you. I do still care," I said. She smiled as I turned on my heal and walked out of the house.

-------*--------*--------*--------*--------*-------

"Sam?" I questioned as I walked into my room. "Where are you?"

"Here!" she replied from her spot on the floor behind my leather couch.

"What are you doing there?"

"Research."

"On…"

"Stuff."

"Sam…" I grumbled.

"Fine, on whether or not I should invest in birth control."

"Um, honey," I started. "Um, I'm a vampire, I can't have kids."

"Wrong."

"What do you mean wrong?" I questioned, I was now confused.

"See, you know some of the mythical websites have a lot of truth to them. But this site here, you see," she asked pointing to the article, "says you can have children, well male vampires can. So I got a hold of a few of my friends, who are witches like me, but have dealings with vampires, to ask them about this and they confirmed the website's claim."

"So I can have kids?"

"Yup! And I already knew that I could have kids. So we may actually be pregnant now, we didn't use protection."

"We've never once used protection."

"So Edward, you saying you want kids!"

"No, I'm just saying we've never used protection. Hell was there even protection out when we got married?"

"I don't know; you're the man. The pill didn't come out until the sixties."

"Sam? Kids?"

"Yes."

"Why the sudden interest?"

"I'm 107 years old, why the hell not? My biological time clock is past ticking!" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Our children won't be normal." I stated, hoping to have made a point.

"No, but who wants normal? We aren't normal." I gave her a glare. "Fine! We will discuss this later. But until I get my period, yes Edward I still have one so don't even look at me that way," she said as I made a dirty look at the word period. "But until I get it you will be wearing condoms, because if you got me pregnant so far I don't want to hurt the child. Wait, will your venom dissolve the condom?"

"I'll ask Carlisle."

"Thank you. I want kids!"

"Sam, we can't. But we will discuss this later, why don't we just enjoy ourselves ok?"

"OK. What happened with Bella?"

"Well, Jacob imprinted. I caught them in bed together. But Rosalie made her understand why I couldn't leave you. And she said she forgave me and understands; oh and Rose hates you."

"That's nice, I'm hated," Sam sarcastically stated.

"I love you."

"You better Mr. Masen."

* * *

**Awww Sam and Eddie bicker.**

**Do i see a stork? Theres two couples both relatively new... that are in a situation.**

**Well we dont know about if one used rubbers yet.**

**I'll stop. I'll write new chapters.  
**


	16. Authors Note :

I know bad bad author :/// Ive been busy with classes and work. Life sucks when your in college. Ill update…. Someday… soon I hope.

But yesterday was September 11th. It has been 8 years since I was walking into my third period computer class in 6th grade; looking at that t.v. and seeing the smoke and flames coming from the twin towers. For the families and friends of those lost; you are still in my prayers and my thoughts. And I have not gone to any class on 9/11 since that day, it doesn't feel right to sit in a classroom on a day that a major terrorist attack happened; at least the only one I can remember watching hours of news reports on in my short 19 years.

And if anyone reads my story who new anyone in the NYPD, NYFD, or those who fought back on flight 93 on 9/11, those where the heroes, they make me proud to be an American.

Now that I gave my little speech; Ill attempt to write a paragraph or two on the story so I can get it up.


	17. J'veux ton amour Et j'veux ton revenge

**So I did not die. **

**I'm a double major college student who works full time and has no life. **

**But since finals were last week... I shall write. **

**I'm sorry.  
**

**Short. I know.**

* * *

It's been almost two months since I walked in on Bella and Jacob- Bella and I still are not on great terms, but we're working on it. Sam, much to her dismay, had her period, and has not stopped pestering me about having kids. I do understand where she is coming from; part of me feels the same. But we can't, our children would be a plague to this world. Who knows what a half vampire half witch child could do.

As I promised Sam, I talked to Carlisle. He had no insight on my venom's effect on condoms- well I now have insight. Condoms do not work on a vampire, they deteriorate instantaneously upon release. And because of that, Sam still refuses to get on birth control- just in case.

Alice lost Bella in her visions completely; it is really starting to worry me. I still care deeply for Bella; she is a part of me that I can never forget. I just wish I knew that she is and will be ok.

Alice. My lovely sister Alice is still upset about the Sam thing, but she's getting better at understanding. Speaking of Alice…

"What do you want Alice?" I asked as I heard Alice thinking about me.

"Nothing," she grinned as she danced into the kitchen.

"Alice," I warned.

"Trust me brother, this is not my place to tell you. But you'll grow to love it."

"What are you talking about?"

_I want your ugly I want your disease…_ I heard in my head.

"Your wife will be here in 32 seconds."

_I want your love and I want your revenge you and me could write a bad romance…_

"Alice stop singing _Bad Romance_ in your head."

"Lady GaGa Alice? I never thought of you as one to get into music by a woman you claim is destroying fashion," a new, angelic voice said. Alice glared. "What, no laugh?"

"I'm laughing on the inside Sam," Alice sneered. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Oooo Kay. That was strange even for Alice." Sam stated as Alice flew out of the room.

"She's hiding something."

"I think I can tell you what she's hiding."

"Oh really? And that is?"

"I'm pregnant." Sam blurted out, showing no emotion except for a small twinkle in her eye.

I was in shock. A baby? A half vampire, half witch baby? I don't know what to do. A child. How can we…

"Earth to Edward Anthony Masen," pause. "Cullen."

"Sam? We can't bring this child into the world. We have to talk to Carlisle about ending this."

"A, we will not end this pregnancy, I am keeping it. B, I saw Carlisle at the hospital today already. He said he was going to monitor this pregnancy."

"Sam."

"Yes?"

"I can't."

"Shut up."

"Sam!"

"Oh, I forgot, I saw Bella at the hospital. Turns out she's; how would you put this, having a dog- in vampire terms."

"What?"

"She's pregnant too," with that Sam turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Daddy Edward... Daddy Jacob. **

**Hmmm I am seeing that I could have a sequel if I decide both the pregnancies go to term.**

**So, my beloved readers, who should have what.**

**Bella and Jacob: boy or girl?**

**Like?**

**More to come within the next week hopefully :]]]  
**

**Edward and Sam: boy or girl?  
**


	18. Daddy Duty

**Sorry. Im slow. Due to the fact that I have writers block and have no time to write, this is the last chapter. It's short and not the greatest. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**

One Year Later….

I took a lot for me to adjust to the idea of becoming a father. It took a lot more to come to terms that Bella was pregnant by that dog; surprisingly her dad was thrilled. When Sam told me about the baby she was a month along. Now we have a 5 month old.

Our child seems to be just fine- other than it can make things move and drinks blood.

"Oh Edward, daddy duty calls!" Sam yelled to me.

"Huh? What?"

"Your turn to change Alana's diaper," Sam said as she handed off my daughter, Alana Aubrey Masen-Cullen.

"I bet Jacob doesn't have to do this with Cade," I mumbled.

"I bet he does."

"I could really live without this part of fatherhood,"

"I have to disagree. In 18 years when our daughter marries Cade you'll be saying the same thing," Sam stated.

It turns out that Cade, Bella and Jacobs son, is a dog too. When him and Alana met about 3 months ago he imprinted on my baby, I wasn't at all happy.

"Edward," Sam started, while looking at Alana. "I want another one."

"Sam, no. Wait."

"Umm no. I'll just get off of birth control."

"Sam…"

"You need a son."

"We'll see."

_End._

* * *

**Hope you liked. Thanks for reading :]]]**


End file.
